fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Whereabouts Unknown
Whereabouts Unknown is Chapter E16/H17 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Before attempting to retake Castle Caelin, Eliwood and Hector ask Lyn what happened to the Castle guards. Lyn says that most were killed in the surprise attack, and any survivors are probably locked up somewhere. After the battle, Hector notices blood on the throne, which panics Lyn, but Eliwood says that Lord Hausen may only be injured. At that moment, Leila appears, and Hector introduces her as an Ostian spy. Leila says that Lord Hausen is in the back receiving treatment, much to Lyn's relief. Hector asks Leila what she's doing here, and she says she's investigating Marquess Pherae's disappearance under Lord Uther's orders. She says that Marquess Pherae is alive, and explains that she's been posing as a member of the Black Fang for a few months. Eliwood mentions that Erik had said something about the Black Fang. Leila says that they were founded ten years ago by Brendan Reed, and are located in Bern. They originally only targeted nobles that abused their position, gaining them a reputation as defenders of the common man. But a year ago, Brendan got married again, and the Fang's activities have been slowly changing since then: nowadays, they kill anyone as long as they're paid. Leila says that they've learned of a man, Nergal, who's behind Reed's wife, and says that the Fang is now performing secret tasks across Lycia for Nergal; Ephidel, his trusted retainer, is with Laus, and is the one who manipulated Darin into planning rebellion against Ostia. Helman was the first to answer Darin's call for rebellion, followed by Elbert, Eliwood's father. Although Leila cannot say if Elbert truly supported rebellion, she tells Eliwood that he's with Darin on a place called Dragon's Gate, located on the island of Valor. Lyn asks what kind of place Valor is, and Eliwood says that people says that whoever steps on the island never returns, earning it the name "Dread Isle." Regardless, Eliwood is determined to go there and find his father, and Hector and Lyn say they'll join him. Leila begins to leave to go investigate, but Hector stops her, asking what Nergal and Ephidel are like. Leila says that she's never seen Nergal, but she's spoken to Ephidel numerous times, and the one thing she noticed is his golden eyes, which seem "inhuman" to her. Elsewhere, assuming he's still alive at this point in the game, Matthew stops Leila and asks how long this mission of hers will take. She says that since the two of them have the same mission, they should be back in Ostia around the same time. Matthew says that when they return, he wants to take Leila to his hometown. Leila asks why, and Matthew says to meet his parents, then leaves before Leila can reply. If any of the guards were still alive at the end of the chapter, they'll approach Lyn and hand her a certain item: * If the three Caelin soldiers survive you will receive a Red Gem * If only two Caelin soldiers survive, you will receive a Light Rune * If only one Caelin soldier survives, you will receive a Mine Additionally, if at least one Caelin Soldier survives, you'll be given the option to go to Chapter 16xE/17xH. Eliwood Mode Initial Enemies Total: 27 *Bernard (Boss): L1 General w/ Steel Lance *1 Archer L3 w/ Iron Bow *1 Archer L4 w/ Short Bow *1 Archer L5 w/ Iron Bow *4 Archers L6 w/ Iron Bow *1 Archer L6 w/ Iron Bow, Door Key *1 Archer L6 w/ Iron Bow, Vulnerary *2 Archer L7 w/ Iron Bow *1 Archer L8 w/ Steel Bow, Chest Key* *1 Archer L8 w/ Steel Bow, Door Key* *2 Archers L8 w/ Iron Bow *1 Fighter L4 w/ Hammer* *1 Knight L3 w/ Javelin, Vulnerary *1 Knight L4 w/ Javelin *2 Knights L4 w/ Iron Lance *1 Knight L4 w/ Iron Lance, Door Key *1 Knight L5 w/ Javelin *1 Knight L5 w/ Iron Lance, Door Key* *1 Knight L5 w/ Steel Lance *1 Shaman L2 w/ Flux *Raven (Enemy): L5 Mercenary w/ Steel Sword *''' indicates an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements Total: 10 *Turn 8-10, from the southwest corner of the map: **1 Cavalier L5 w/ Iron Sword **1 Cavalier L5 w/ Iron Lance *Turn 9-12, from the Stairs in the northwest section of the map: **1 Shaman L5 w/ Flux Strategy Try to keep lots of units moving in this chapter. The soldiers will start moving out of their cell on Other Phase Turn 8, and they will attack and kill Raven while diminishing their own numbers. This removes your chance to recruit Raven and Lucius, as well as a Red Gem for saving three soldiers. Use horseback units and units with good defense to plow through the archers quickly, and make sure Priscilla reaches Raven before the soldiers. The soldiers will be destroyed by the Shamans spawning nearby, so take them out, rescue the soldiers, or keep them healed with Priscilla. Raven will move towards your party on Hector Mode, but be sure not to take too much time. A Thief will spawn at the beginning of Turn 6 in the center room, unlock two doors on the next two turns, then have access to the northern chests. Cut him off before he gets the chance to steal anything, or try sending your Thief north instead and using a door key and the archer's chest key for the southern chests. Also, try stealing the Thief's Lockpick before he can open the chests. There will be several Nomads (Hector Mode) and Cavaliers (lances and swords on Eliwood Mode, only lances on Hector Mode) spawning in the southwest, so leave two units with Serra to protect Merlinus. Lance wielders with javelins would be great, but your cavalry should focus on moving north. Axe wielders (On Hector Mode), a third Cavalier, Oswin, and Florina (On Eliwood Mode) should be good units to place in the south. Hector Mode Enemies Initial Enemies * Bernard (Boss): L1 General w/ Steel Lance * 1 Archer L3 w/ Steel Bow, Door Key * 1 Archer L4 w/ Short Bow * 1 Archer L6 w/ Iron Bow, Door Key * 1 Archer L7 w/ Iron Bow * 1 Archer L8 w/ Steel Bow, Chest Key* * 1 Archer L8 w/ Steel Bow, Door Key* * 1 Cavalier L5 w/ Steel Sword * 1 Cavalier L7 w/ Steel Lance * 1 Fighter L4 w/ Hammer* * 1 Knight L3 w/ Javelin, Vulnerary * 2 Knights L4 w/ Iron Lance * 1 Knight L4 w/ Javelin * 1 Knight L5 w/ Iron Lance, Door key* * 1 Knight L5 w/ Javelin * 1 Knight L5 w/ Steel Lance * 1 Mage L4 w/ Thunder * 1 Mercenary L6 w/ Iron Sword * 1 Myrmidon L6 w/ Iron Sword * 1 Nomad L6 w/ Iron Bow, Vulnerary * 2 Nomads L8 w/ Iron Bow * 1 Shaman L2 w/ Flux '''* indicates an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements *1 Turn 6, from the Stairs in the northwest section of the map: **1 Thief L8 w/Iron Sword *Turn 8-10, from the southwest corner of the map: **1 Cavalier L5 w/ Iron Lance **1 Nomad L5 w/ Iron Bow *Turn 9-12, from the Stairs in the northwest section of the map: **1 Shaman L5 w/ Flux Chests In the southern room: * Left: Unlock Staff *Right: Hero Crest In the northern room: *Left: Knight Crest *Right: Silver Sword Trivia *Lyn, Sain, Wil, Florina, and Kent can have conversations with the soldiers once they break free. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters